homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nyarla Aesona
Your name is NYARLA AESONA and you are EVERYONE'S BEST FRIEND. You like to think it's because keep friends c lose and enemies closer, but you're pretty BAD AT MAKING ENEMIES. Your lusus is a QUEEN HORNET who taught you all about paying respects to royalty and people above you. Thanks to her, you are STEEPED IN SOCIAL GRACE and primed to MANIPULATE EVERYONE, that is, if you actually did any manipulating. You're a pretty friendly guy who does way more helping than hurting. You're blood is just high enough to get in good with the highbloods and low enough to not scare lowbloods too much. This means EVERYONE IS OPEN TO YOUR MANIPULATION(FRIENDSHIP). When not playing not mind games, you have a LOT OF OTHER INTERESTS to keep you occupied. You enjoy the HIGHLY DANGEROUS activity of FLARPING with your friends as well as the COSTUME DESIGN that comes before hand, but you don't often admit the last part. Secretly you LOVE FASHION and always DRESS TO IMPRESS. You DEFINITELY don't tell people that or they wouldn't be as impressed. You don't really care to fight, so you don't, but if you need to, you have a pair of BRASS KNUCKLES that you guess you could punch something with. They're mostly for self defense and partly because they LOOK COOL. Despite your preference of PEACEFUL DELEGATION you're actually PRETTY HANDY with them. Being raised by a GIANT HORNET has the added effect of the GIANT BEES not liking you. Luckily, as you have said and actually done before: "YOU'LL PUNCH A BEE, YOU DON'T GIVE A FUCK." Your trolltag is cascadingCourtier and you'd normally bee abuzz with puns til it bugs someone. Life before SGrub/SBurb Nyarla was raised by, of course, his Giant Hornet Lusus. The first thing she taught him after learning to feed himself was to understand the hemospectrum and how to properly address higher castes, though normally the proper way is not at all. He quickly learned how to get on the good side of higher bloods than himself, even squeezing favors out of seadweller once. So he's pretty confident in his ability to get what he wants from people even though he doesn't actually want anything. He's more likely to not ask anything of them ever. He claims to save the favors for when he really needs it, and when he really needs it, he saves them for when he really really needs it. He occasionally flarps, but that's mostly because he enjoys the costumes and figures he might as well wear them for a reason. He doesn't really care for the combat portion like most of his teammates seem too, especially the other highbloods. He figures he can let them duke it out amongst themselves and whoever is left will be too tired to take him on. It doesn't always work, but he's not exactly defenseless, he just doesn't like to fight. Even though he doesn't like it, he does get into a lot of fights with the neighboring giant bees. His lusus being a hornet, of course, has an appetite for bee honey and the occasional actual bee and now that's he's older and she's a queen, it's up to him to procure those things. So he'd basically been fighting swarms of bees more than twice his size since back when they were more than 3 times his size. Aside from all that, he doesn't really get out much. He loves a good adventure, but doesn't really get the chance. Leaving his mansion of a hive usually leads to more bees, they've got a pretty good perimeter around his home and it's a bit of a chore to pass through. Save for special occasions, flarping, and actively looking for the bees, he tends to stay home. Looking for prime subjects he can "manipulate" by getting close to and being really friendly with. Entry UNAVAILABLE Land! UNAVAILABLE Relationships! Lorrea Fenrix: A nice troll, you like her. She's pleasant enough to talk to, even though half of what she says is probably a lie, at least the parts about being some kind of brave hero. You mean, you're not gonna call her out on it, but deception is kinda your thing, so you'd at least pick up on it. You wouldn't say all the adventures she claims to go on are false, you've had some wild times of your own. Besides, they're pretty interesting to listen to so she'd at least make a good story teller. You usually play along and add a few stories of your own exploits with some minor embellishments thrown in. If anything it's kinda like a game to see who can tell the taller tale, though it's safe to say she wins every time. Serios Calier: Not as nice of a troll, a real stick bug in the mud. That doesn't bug you really, you kind of expect that out of castes that much higher than you. It also raises the stakes when it comes to making deals, which is fun, if dangerous. At least it comes with bigger rewards. Serios is way too serious for you to deal with regularly, also too dangerous, mostly the latter. At least he takes things at face value, it's like he doesn't even believe lies exist. All the better for you though, else he just might cull you. He's not too bad though, you kind of respect how straightforward he is. And he's one of the few sea dwellers who'd talk to you before culling you, even though you're sure he doesn't trust you as far as he can throw you. He normally contacts you when there's something you can do to benefit him and you can't really say no to him. It's all you can do to get your own compensation from it, but what's small to him could be a huge boon to you, so you'll take it. Heliux Stirst: Your "Punch Buddy". You'd first met when you'd come to really appreciate your specibus and heard a rumor about an ancient and powerful gauntlet. You'd figured it was worth looking into, it'd be cool to have on hand or maybe worth something to Serios or some other rich history buff, so you went after it. When you finally got there, it turned out there was no ancient gauntlet, you did meet Heliux there who was looking for it too along with a third troll and decided to keep in contact. That turned out to be a great decision, the two of you formed a beneficial business relationship and maybe a friendship too, a slim maybe. He, being a nomad, was ideal as a courier for when you had move things place to place and make long distance deliveries as part of your deals. And his sticky fingers also netted you a fair bit of merchandise to sell off make you both some money. The influence you can muster up also helps to keep the heat off of him so you both can keep this up. Only downside is that he can be way too antsy for your tastes at times. Carayx Suproc: The second of your "Punch Buddies". You met her the same time as Heliux and for the same reason. You've contacted her less than the other and not for much more than shooting the breeze. You may prefer her to Heliux since she bugs you a lot less and you respect that she has to battle needle shooting cacti the same way you're made to fight the bees. Ramira Deloom: Scares the hell out of you if you're being honest. You're not sure why the hell you tried to gain her favor, but you think you did. She'd favor you mounted above the fireplace. You two certainly don't see eye to eye, but you'd thought maybe you could use her intimidation factor to your benefit. Obviously, that's not at all how things went. Instead, she turned the intimidation factor on you. Now you're stuck as her "lackey" until she gets bored of you and rebelling is just gonna make that happen sooner. Like you'd said "Starting wasp already a death sentence. At least I can prolong the execution" You've dealt with condescending purple and violetbloods just fine, you thought you could handle a violent troll only a step above you on the spectrum. You're not sure you've ever been more wrong. The Heiress: Yes, you do know the heiress. You met her on accident and spent a bit of time making an ass of yourself in front of her. You'd even managed to make her mad because of grovelling too much. Luckily, her majesty is forgiving and all you had to do was stop treating her like your majesty. You didn't go too casual and wouldn't dare show any disrespect, but after the initial freak out, sniveling, and etc, you calmed down and started to talking to her like a person. It saved your ass and made you a new acquaintance. You don't even know her name, but still, holy shit! Antera Atheni: You really need to stop making bad impressions on high bloods, it's bad for business. Granted, there is no business to be done here. And at least this one's way less likely to kill you. You haven't spoken too much as you still feel a bit awkward, though she did say that she would help you discover your ancestor. Provided they actually exist, of course. OOC Contact OOC handle: lovecraftianLifter Skype: Markell.w Tumblr: http://www.Markellion.tumblr.com